moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mogwai
Mogwai 'are small, goblin-like beings descended from the original Mogu inhabitants of Hyad. Mogwai predominantly serve the upper echelons of Hyadese society as lifelong house servants. However, "free," individuals may be seen working in kitchens, or doing menial tasks for little pay without masters. They are extremely proficient spellcasters, often incorporating the arcane into even the most delicate of activities. However, due to their innate, perhaps uncanny loyalty, they have rarely been seen to raise a finger against humanity in their over 12,000 year history. 'Role in Society All mogwai are magically bound to the will of their masters. If such a master issues a command, even one as extreme as suicide, they are unable to disobey, despite any misgivings they might have. A caveat exists, however, that the mogwai may find loopholes in their masters' commands, perhaps purposefully failing in tasks that they find particularly horrifying. This magical contract of sorts is compounded by an innate sense of submissiveness towards humans that exists even among free mogwai. Nonetheless, binding a mogwai takes a certain degree of skill as well as a lack of ethical principles, and as a result their use is far more prevalent among mages and nobles. Mogwai typically feel insulted if their master attempts to pay them, give them pensions, or reward their service with anything except kindness. Mogwai may serve one master or whoever their master commands them to serve. Due to their humble, and often pitiable nature, Mogwai are occasionally taken in by monastic or priestly orders, and their intellect and surprising prowess and both physical and magical feats has seen many excel. However, it is worth noting that due to their nature, even the most experienced of these individuals almost never elect to accept any position of leadership, and they remain fiercely loyal to even the most incompetent of human companions. Magic Despite their small size and negligible sense of independence, mogwai have been known to hurl devastating spellbolts at those who threaten their masters. Appearance The rare travelers from Pandaria to reach Tian-Hyad find that the typical Mogwai resembles a cross between a Mogu and a grummle, with the typical hair, facial features and occasionally even metallic skin tone of the mogu contrasting with the diminutive height and disproportionately lanky arms of a grummle. Culinary Skills Over their millennia of servitude, the mogwai have become masterfully skilled, crafting their own style of ludicrously delicious dishes. History For thousands of years, the mogu and vrykul of Hyad stood guard alongside each other atop the Old God, Kaiwan's gateway from the Void. However, as the curse of flesh spread through their ranks, discord and bloodshed were rampant. Eventually, the mogu seized control, claiming their right to rule through their previous administrative duties and establishing the first dynasty of Tien-Hyad. Their Vrykul subjects were not content to serve for long, however. The mogu grew jaded and decadent, taking for granted the backbone of their empire. What followed was a mutually devastating series conflicts known as the Vrykul-Mogu Wars, which ended in the eventual dissolution of all mogu control and the establishment of the vrykul-led Juren Dynasty. The Juren would enslave most of their former masters, transforming them into obedient wretches either through selective breeding or allegedly adapted flesh-shaping. Their masters would transform over time as well, this time into gentler humans. Nonetheless, their practice of slavery continued. Category:Races Category:Mogu Category:Slaves Category:Tian-Hyad